


Kiss Bang Bang!

by BillieBunnie



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, I mean, Injury, Kisses, M/M, Mild Cursing, Mild Injury, PauPat, Red leader Tord, Tord just wants to finish one damn mission, Violence, but they're still cute, faint flirting, kind of cute, might as well post this, they shoot people, use of Pau and Pat instead of real names for obvious reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 00:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11345955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillieBunnie/pseuds/BillieBunnie
Summary: Pau and Pat are soldiers first, lovers second. Well, okay, lovers first and soldiers second... It's kind of a tie?





	Kiss Bang Bang!

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random idea that popped into my head and sounded fun. Based off characters not the real people, obviously! Used Pau and Pat instead, sorry if it's hard to read at first!
> 
> Enjoy!

A simple mission, a simple goal. Get in, clear the path and keep watch as Red Leader gets what he wanted. No idea what exactly was his goal, but it wasn't their job to know that or question their boss. This was pretty standard, actually. Pau and Pat had done this many times, to the point that it was pretty everyday just to mow down the front crowd without blinking.

Starting out carefully, with a sniper in the trees. No other soldiers in on these missions, these private missions where not even Red Leader's personal guards knew what the point was. So Pat was the sniper, since he had better aim than Pau.

They only had a set amount of guns with them, and only one sniper rifle, which was strapped to Pat’s back. While Red Leader was a good shot, he was also the kind that tended to go for painful shots that bled out rather than the quick and quiet bullets to the head. It was better that Pat handled the front guards, since he was slightly less sadistic.

With a signal from Red Leader, a single nod, Pau kneeled down and braced his fingers together. Pat placed his foot in Pau's hands, one hand on his shoulder, and they met eyes for a split second. Pat winked, though his mouth remained an unchanged straight line. Pau responded with an unimpressed smirk and he boosted Pat up. Once Pat climbed into the branches, Pau returned to his stance beside the base of the tree, gun in hands as he scanned the nearby area.

Red Leader was crouched beside the tree in the bushes, hands holding binoculars to his eyes, watching the front of the building that blended into the side of a mountain. Pau heard one shot, then two immediately after. After a third and fourth shot, Red Leader waved one of his hands without looking up, letting Pau know that the front was now clear.

A snap of a couple twigs and rustling of leafs as Pat leaped down from the tree, narrowly missing Pau. He landed a bit messily, landing never being his strong suit, but righted himself within the blink of an eye. He handed off the sniper rifle to Pau, who passed it wordlessly to their leader.

Red Leader leaned back, and immediately set about getting prepared. Pau and Pat hardly hesitated, knowing that their leader would be ready by the time they reached the front door, and took off towards the building.

Pau and Pat didn't bother with the fallen bodies around the door, not even needing a key since they had snatched one off the patrol from less than half an hour ago.

Inside, there was a hall and two men. Pau shot twice and Pat raced forward as the two fell to the ground. Pat reached the doorway, and raised his gun as he burst into the new room.

Several shots, another pair was on the ground, but the remaining guards took cover behind wooden crates and returned fire. Pau remained on the outside of the room, avoiding the bullets that flew through the doorway. In the distance, he heard someone outside screaming and knew that Red Leader wouldn't let anyone in through the front.

Pat hid behind stacks of boxes, reloading and focusing his breathing. He counted in his head and whirled to clip a person on their side as they tried to duck away. Sloppy, but Pat wasn't complaining.

A few seconds, and Pat decided to move. The longer this drew out, the more risky this got. He ducked along the boxes, avoiding bullets that buried into the wall and wood around him. Two more shots, another person on the ground.

Pat slunk from sight, hearing the gunshots aiming a bit behind him. A third person screamed, the gunshots almost automatically cutting off. Two seconds later, the butt of a gun clocked Pat on the face. He yelled, and struggled to get his gun up, but was kicked away. He barely caught sight of the barrel of a gun pointed directly at his face. Another gun shot rang out, a final body hit the ground.

Pau breathed carefully, leaning in the door frame, his gun hesitating to lower after the last shot that buried into that guard's skull. Something about close calls always made Pau anxious.

He broke out of his pause and ran into the room, finding Pat just feet away from the man that almost shot him.

Pat was kneeling, not even really on the ground. His nose was bleeding steadily, and there was a painful looking gash on his forehead, making his bangs stick to the blood that seeped down the side of his face. Head injuries always bled so much. 

Despite the blood, Pat only looked faintly annoyed. The wince in his face was edged with an attitude that was saying 'I had that' and Pau almost laughed, but didn’t. Instead, Pau simply retrieved Pat’s gun from the floor and held it out to Pat. Pat wiped blood from his mouth, smearing red, but grabbed the gun anyway.

Pau picked up the radio from his side, and pressed the button, and told their leader everything was clear. A second later he got an 'understood' and placed his radio back on his belt.

Then, Pau held out a hand to Pat. Pat had one of his eyes winced to avoid getting blood there, but still managed to look incredulous, as if amused by Pau's attempt to help him. He took Pau's hand not even a second later, and Pau pulled him into standing. 

Pat adjusted to the slight head rush and the pain throbbing from his injuries. As his focus came back, he became aware of Pau staring at him. Then, a split second later, Pau was kissing him. 

Two almost desperate claims of lips, glossed with blood, and then Pau was already pulling away.

Pat gasped softly, then laughed. Pat leaned in after Paul's slight retreat, and kissed the shorter soldier slower than before. He was slightly dizzy, but Pau didn't mind supporting some of his weight. Pat curled Pau to him, a hand playing with the short strains of Pau's hair as they kissed their anxieties to the back of their minds. Pau responded by just pressing firmer, holding tighter.

After a second more, Pat leaned back, breathing through his mouth and trying to avoid the pain of his nose. Pau now had a smear of red on his cheek and his lips, but he didn't seem to care much.

Pau's hand came up, lightly pulling back some of Pat's hair that was sticking to the split in his skin. Pat winced.

"Glad you're alive, newbie."

It was the first words they had spoken at all during the mission, and they made Pat smile.

"Shut up, asshole," Pat said with a slight grumble, and Pau laughed.

"If I get shot while you two make out, you are both getting demoted." Red Leader's sharp tone came from the doorway, and both soldiers pulled back in order to greet their boss.

He was shorter than both of them, but he still stood with almost twice as much confidence and training. The sniper rifle was on his back, and there was a heavy gun in his gloved hands. He looked all of unimpressed, but there was a mocking light to his eyes.

"Leader," Pau greeted, tone indifferent and unchanged as if he hadn't just held Pat to his chest, "all is clear. The safe should be in the back."

"Right." Red Leader quirked his brows, amused, but started forward. As he almost moved passed them, he seemed to notice Pat's injuries. "All is well, soldier?"

Pat nonchalantly flicked his hair away from the gash on his forehead.

"Nothing I cannot handle, sir."

"Good man. You two try not to get yourselves killed while I finish this," Red Leader ordered, and turned to go get the mission's target.

Once Red Leader slipped behind the boxes, Pau turned back to Pat.

Pau dug into his pocket and withdrew a red handkerchief. He folded it and dabbed at the bloody cut on Pat's forehead. Pat made a noise of discomfort, but didn't say anything.

"You're so full of yourself," Pau commented.

Pat shrugged, wiping at the blood under his nose again.

"You like me, so I can't be that bad."

Pau grunted. "That, or I have bad taste. Now, lean your damn head back before you ruin your uniform.”


End file.
